Becoming eachother
by CassandraSnakeCharmer
Summary: Apollo and Artemis fight too much but, now they will really understand eachother...
1. WHAT THE HECK?

**HE_Y  
_I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Zeus, king of the gods was getting a mirgraine. Artemis and Apollo where fighting over everything, from Apollo's Hunters to Artemis's children -or was it the other way around?-

"DEMIGODS ARE USELESS" Artemis shrieked.

"NO THE AREN"T" Zeus was now mentally hitting his head on a table.

"**Shut the** -**up and take your- immortal lifes and stuff it you**-" Hera screamed. Zeus winced, as well as the rest of the council. Suddenly and smoke enveloped the council room. When it was gone Apollo blinked and said

"What was that about?" The others gasped.

"what's wrong?"Artemis asked. Aphrodite conjured and mirror and gave it to Artemis and Apollo.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME" Artemis and Apollo screamed. The were there, but not. They switched bodies!


	2. The reason why

**Hullo**

**DISCLAIMER:I DOWN OWN SO DONT SUE ME!**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME"

Zeus starred and said "Who has done this?"

A snicker rang throughout the court room and Hecate stepped inside, smiling creepily.

"Are you the one who did this?" Artemis bellowed and several gods had to hold her back  
"What to the Demigods say? Oh yeah, no freaking duh!" Hecate said. Zeus getting over his shock said in his kingly voice

"Why have you done this Hecate?" Hecate sighed and explained what happened

_Flashback dust engage!_

_Hecate was readin_g _excellent book Athena had recommended to her. It was called Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone. Hecate was completely hooked.__  
_

_"They forgot the cloak!" Hecate kept on reading, then she heard a scream.  
_

_" God of Poetry, yeah right your poetry SUCKS" Hecate just ignored Artemis.  
_

_"Well at least I'm not the Goddess of childbirth that's never had a child" Apollo shouted back. They countinued to argue and Hecate was getting annoyed._

_"Can you guys take this elsewhere."_

_"Sure Hecate" Apollo responded kindly._

_"So you listen to anyone but your sister. Is that it? Whenever I tell you to do something you completely ignore me you git!" Artemis shouted and the twins started arguing again._

_Soon the fight escalated to the point where they were using godly powers against each other._

_"NO! I WAS AT A GOOD PART" Hecate stared at horror at her what used to be book, now a gooey mess. The Twin kept on arguing not noticing Hecate's murderous expression._

_"Mark my words you will pay for this" Hecate muttered and went to her domain to start a certain potion.._

_Flashback Disengage  
_"So you turned us into each other just because we destroyed your book?" Hecate nodded.

"Your a god you can conjure up a new one!" Artemis started swearing under her breath.

"But you guys have been fighting over everything and its getting annoying."Hecate said and a few members of the Olympian Council nodded in agreement.

"Father what do you have say about this?" Artemis said. Zeus turned to Hecate and asked

"Is it permanent?" Hecate shook her head.

"No, after they truly understand each other they will turn back but, considering it's those two, it might take a while."Zeus nodded and said

"Artemis you and Apollo will take over each other's duties in till you shall change back"

"Yes Father" They said a bit reluctant.

Athena who had been observing carefully thought

' I wonder how this will turn out but, I do know this will be interesting to watch'


	3. petiton

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss

CassandraSnakeCharmer


End file.
